Jorge Castillo
|First = Best Christmas Ever |Last = Stay Strong, Mama}} Jorge Castillo is the father of Laurel Castillo and has appeared in both Season 1 and Season 3 of How to Get Away with Murder. Biography 'Early Life' Not a lot is known about his background other than that Jorge was born in Mexico, got married and had children there before moving eventually to the United States. Sometime in his life, he got divorced and then re-married. He now lives in Florida with his second wife, Elena. 'Season 1' }} On Christmas day, Laurel visits her family in West Palm Beach, Florida. While having dinner, her father talks about bludgeoning the city commissioner after golf. Her brother comments by saying that he should wait until Laurel passes the bar. With that said, Laurel pipes up and tells him that would be charged with more than assault for that, probably aggravated battery with a deadly weapon. Her family is impressed and remarks her for her talent. Her stepmother tries to change the subject but Laurel cuts in and continues talking about her work. Laurel tells them of the things that Sam has allegedly done and her brother thinks she's joking. Her stepmother is surprised that she didn't tell her but Laurel responds with that if she bothered to pick up the phone once in a while, she would know more. She then remembers that she did call her once, but only to ask about her love life. She then tells her family that she is currently dating two guys at the same time. Her father tells her to stop in Spanish. Laurel, also in Spanish, tells him that she is sorry that talking about what is actually happening isn't more interesting than always talking about golf. Her father then tells her to leave the table and to go back to whatever she calls home. Laurel graciously thanks her father for the dinner and leaves smiling. 'Season 3' }} Long after their previous encounter, Annalise sends Laurel to her father on a mission to find Frank. Laurel reluctantly accepts and goes to visit her father in Florida. Laurel arranges a meeting with her father at his work. Once she arrives, Jorge greets his daughter with pleasure but tells her that he knows that she has come to seek help to find her boyfriend Frank, and tells her that she has called upon Frank too many times and that he does not deserve her. Ursula, one of Jorge's assistants tries to talk to Laurel which bothers her. Later in the hotel where Laurel stays, Jorge arrives with a cake and the hopes that they can make peace. He offers her a deal: If she helps him sign some investment papers, he will give Frank's location. Laurel, annoyed, argues with him and tells him she will not while running him from her room. Shortly after, Laurel returns to his office with the signed papers, and Jorge reveals that Frank has been hiding for a week in Coalport, Pennsylvania. Before his daughter leaves, Jorge apologizes to her for all the bad things she has done to her. Laurel hugs him and apparently forgives him before leaving for Philidelphia. Presumably, after he heard that Wes Gibbins had knocked up his daughter, he sends Dominic to murder Wes for him. After the job is complete, Dominic calls Jorge to tell him of the news and that the job got a bit messy. Trivia * He's originally from Mexico but has settled with family in West Palm Beach, Florida. * He has been married twice: first to his daughter Laurel's mother and then to his second wife Elena. * He enjoys playing golf. * The character has been played by two different actors. * He was the one responsible for ordering the hit on Wes Gibbins that killed him. Appearances Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Alive Characters